Gomen
by BakaNeko22
Summary: There is something wrong with Inuyasha, will the gang figure it out in time or will it already be too late? Ch 4 is up!
1. The Attack

Gomen  
  
By: Ronin of Bishonen Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha, Rumiko Takahashi does and I envy her so much!!  
  
Chapter 1 The Attack  
  
The sunset shown through the trees of the forest, was a breathtaking site. It had been a great day, sunny and warm. The gang had not let this opportunity to relax pass them up, they had been searching for jewel shards for quite a while and were tired of listening to Inuyasha complain about having not found a single one. Instead they had spent the entire day back in Kaede's village, swimming in the nearby lake, playing games with the village children, and not having to listen to Inuyasha. Indeed it seemed like the perfect day, now being finished up by the most beautifully sunset any of them had ever seen. However Inuyasha, who had spent most of the day sulking in a nearby tree, thought it strange how smoothly the day had gone by. He was sure an attack on him and the gang was going to happen, but it never did. Still perched up in the tree he watched the others go to sleep in Kaede's hut, and was about to the same when he heard a very familiar voice.  
"Inuyasha its been a while since our last chat." Inuyasha knew the voice was that of Naraku's.  
"Where are you Naraku? Come out and fight me!" Inuyasha yelled into the direction of which Naraku's voice was coming.  
"Are you sure you can fight all by yourself? Or do you need your pathetic friends to help you?" Naraku added with a laugh. "You're probably to weak to do it on your own, filthy little half breed." Inuyasha was clearly angered by the statement and started speaking without reason.  
"I can fight fine on my own I don't need them! What are you waiting, for fight me already!" Inuyasha wasn't thinking clearly. Yes he could fight on his own but what if something bad happened to him? No one would have the slightest clue where he was or if he was in trouble. Again Naraku spoke, knowing all to well that Inuyasha wasn't thinking clearly and he was going to use that to his advantage.  
"Patience Inuyasha, follow me then we will fight." Naraku was grinning in the darkness but Inuyasha could not see.  
Naraku leapt into view and ran to the forest where it was the darkest and easiest to trap someone. Inuyasha, being as thickheaded as he was, followed him no questions asked deep onto the forest. He found Naraku in a dark clearing standing directly in the middle of it. Inuyasha slowly entered it. He could hear a soft buzzing noise in the distance that seemed to be getting closer.  
"My Inuyasha, you really are a fool, you have walked right into my trap. Stupid, filthy half breed!" Naraku said loudly then started laughing in an evil, corrupted way.  
"What do you mean trap? Come and fight me Naraku!" Inuyasha said clearly thinking the trap was a fake, meant to scare him. The buzzing noise he heard was even louder now; they were soo close to him.  
"I have no time to dirty my hands on a filthy half demon, so I believe my insects will do the trick." Said Naraku snickering.  
He dashed away quickly, letting his poison insects take his place. There must have been a hundred of them in all, and they had their stingers pointed out in front ready to attack. Inuyasha had defiantly not expected this at all. He got ready to defend himself, for getting stung even by one insures your life has been shortened dramatically. All at once they charged at Inuyasha.  
"Iron-reverse soul stealer!" Inuyasha shouted killing most of the horrid insects. There were still many left, so he decided to take out his tessiaga and get rid of the rest. He swung it once, and instantly all of the insects had died, or so he thought. He put his sword away back in its sheath, when pain erupted in his back. Inuyasha turned and saw the horrible insect protruding from his back.  
"Shit!" he mentally swore at himself for being so stupid. He should have checked to make sure that they were all gone. The poison flooded into is back from accursed bug. He knew the poison would not kill him right away but would slowly enter his blood stream and kill him, in a very painful way. Inuyasha pulled the insect out of his back and sliced it to bits.  
"What are Kagome and the others going to think when they hear about this?" Inuyasha thought to himself making his way back to the village.  
" I can't tell them, they might worry and do something stupid about it." Inuyasha thought, and seemed to have figured out what he was going to do.  
" I've got to keep it hidden until I can figure out something to cure it, no one can find out about this." He said this aloud to himself. "No one . . ."  
  
Well how did you like it? I will only continue the next chapter if I get some reviews (good or bad) or an email from someone who wants me to continue. Thanks! Ronin of Bishonen ^_~ 


	2. Chapter 2: Hiding an illness

A/N: Sorry it's been a while since I updated, I haven't got the time I needed to finish the whole chapter. It is a bit longer than the last one, so I hope that makes you happy! I would like to thank all of my reviewers! I hope more people will review as I add more chapters. Anyway here is chapter 2.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but god I wish I did. I just like writing about him and his lil buddies!  
  
Chapter 2. Hiding an illness  
  
Inuyasha walked slowly through the darkened forest, unaware that the poison was spreading quickly. The effects had just started to show. His vision was slightly blurred, and he often wobbled while walking. All Inuyasha was concerned about hiding his illness from the others until he could find a cure.  
  
Naraku was back in his castle happy to find out how well his plan worked. He knew that idiot would try and hide his weakness from his little friends.  
"Inuyasha is such a fool," Naraku said aloud to himself. "I can really use this to my advantage, since he doesn't want his precious companions to find out his secret, I could make him gather jewel shards for me unless he wants me to let his secret out." Naraku laughed evilly. He knew his plan would work. That Inuyasha is such a pathetic whelp.  
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha was walking back to the village, if you could call it walking. It looked as though he was staggering or straining his body to walk. The effects had started to show now although Inuyasha told himself he was tired, it was the middle of the night after all. He was almost to the edge of the forest where the village was, but suddenly an immense pain swept over his entire body, Inuyasha fell to the ground, and everything went black.  
  
Morning soon came and everyone was just starting to get up in Kaede's hut. Kaede got up first and started to make breakfast, and Shippo who smelt the delicious food woke up and woke Kagome in the processes.  
" Kagome! Wake up its time to eat!!" Shippo shouted to her excitedly.  
" Ok Shippo im up!" Kagome replied to him getting up.  
" Yeah and so am I." Miroku said stretching.  
"Me too." Sango complied yawning and holding Kirara.  
So they all sat down and enjoyed their breakfast, only Kagome and Kaede noticed that they were one short. Kagome however, was the first to mention it.  
"Kaede have you seen Inuyasha at all today?" Kagome asked her.  
" No child, I haven't seen him since yesterday, maybe he overslept?" Kaede replied trying to make it sound as if she wasn't worried, though she was.  
" Yea that idiot probably just overslept" Kagome said jokingly but was becoming worried.  
"Inuyasha is always up before breakfast, always." Kagome thought to herself.  
"I'll go and look for him right after I finish eating." She decided making her feel slightly at ease.  
  
Inuyasha finally became conscious his body still ached a little, and his vision was still slightly blurred but he could get up and walk around.  
"Shit!" he cursed mentally. "Its already morning, and I hope no ones noticed I've been gone." He thought to himself.  
  
He hurriedly made his way to the village and towards Kaede's hut. When he was just about to the door, he accidentally ran into Kagome.  
"Inuyasha! Where have you been? You're always up before everyone and never ever miss breakfast!" Kagome yelled angrily at him. She was only yelling to hide how worried she had been.  
"That's odd." Kagome thought to herself. "He looks feverish, but maybe im just imagining things."  
"Kagome is that you?" Inuyasha asked her, his vision was even worse now and he had to squint to make out her face.  
"Inuyasha are you ok? You don't look so good." Kagome said with a hint of worry in her voice.  
"I'm fine what do you take me for a weakling?" Inuyasha said to her coldly hoping she would stomp off angrily.  
"FINE! THAT'S THE LAST TIME I WORRY ABOUT YOU!" Kagome yelled at him and walked away in a huff.  
"Thank god she left." Inuyasha sighed in relief. Despite having slept in he was immensely tired and now had a throbbing headache to boot. He decided it was safest to go and rest in the tree that way it wouldn't arouse suspicion. So Inuyasha made his way toward the forest stumbling as he went. With his vision as blurry as it was it was hard for him to make out the objects as he came upon them. Plus his head felt as though it would split in two and send him into unconsciousness. He finally made it into the forest and couldn't be seen from the village. He stumbled again and fell to his knees a sharp pain spread through his entire body and he passed out.  
  
Thank you to all of my reviewers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the first one. I also hope I'll get as many or more reviews as I did last chapter. And once again im soooo sorry about this not being in sooner! Next chapter should be up soon I'm hoping in less than a week! Thank you all so much! Ronin of Bishonen 


	3. Chapter 3: Finding the injured

A/N: Shit I'm sooo sorry about this chapter being so late! My damn computer decided to break and it was in the shop for a while, then we got it back and it still didn't work, so we had to bring it back to the shop. Anyway it's fixed now and I am going to post as often as I can. To all my loyal reviewers, I LOVE YOU!!! p.s. I have changed my penname to BakaNeko22  
  
Chapter 3: Secrets unveiled  
  
Kagome sat inside of Kaede's hut pissed off and annoyed with Inuyasha, and yet she felt as though there was something wrong with him. She really was worried but was hiding it by pretending to be annoyed. Sango sat on the opposite side of the hut chatting quietly with Kaede.  
" Kaede do you think that something's wrong with Kagome?" Sango whispered to her so Kagome couldn't hear them.  
" Aye child I do, it may have something to do with Inuyasha I wager, I haven't seen him all day have ye?" Kaede replied to Sango.  
" No I haven't, and it's not like him to behave like that, he is always around . always." Sango said quietly, like Kagome she too was worried about him.  
" Aye ye are right, something I feel is odd." Kaede said worriedly, she and Sango both looked at Kagome, and wondered if she had seen Inuyasha today.  
  
Kagome stopped thinking and looked up to find both Kaede and Sango staring at her.  
" Sango, Kaede? Is there something wrong?" She asked them questioningly  
" No child, we were just wondering if ye has seen Inuyasha today?" Kaede asked trying so hard to cover the anxiety she was feeling.  
"As a matter of fact I did see the idiot this morning, but there was something different about him, he wasn't himself really." Kagome paused for a moment reflecting on what happened this morning.  
" Kagome maybe we should look for him, I haven't heard from him all morning and he usually is around you know? I'm just worried about him." Sango said after a long period of silence.  
" Yeah I think your right Sango, lets go and look for him. Kaede we will be back in a little bit." Kagome told the old woman.  
"Aye child, ye must find him, and I will wish to know what is wrong with him." Kaede replied to the young girl. Kagome and Sango got up and left the hut.  
"For his sake I hope ye find him soon child." Kaede said softly as they left.  
  
Inuyasha lay in the same place he had been since he had passed out. He was hidden from the village's view. The chances of someone coming upon his were slim to none. His breathing was slow and he was covered in a cool sweat. The poison's spread had gone further and the symptoms were getting worse.  
  
Miroku was walking around the village with Shippo, looking for a woman to bear his child again. But having received 8 slaps to the face he decided that it was time to call it a day. With Shippo riding on his shoulder he headed back to Kaede's hut. Going inside he realized that only Kaede was present.  
  
"Hello Kaede, where have Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango gone?" Miroku asked the old woman.  
"Kagome and Sango went out to find Inuyasha, he has scarcely been seen today and only by Kagome. She told me he was acting strangely and she hasn't seen him since." Kaede replied to the monk.  
"Yes it's very odd that I haven't heard from this morning either, I think I will assist them in finding Inuyasha." Miroku said as he started heading for the door.  
"Shippo would you stay here and keep Kaede company?" Miroku asked the young kitsune.  
"Of course I will!" Shippo said energetically and hopped off Miroku's shoulder and ran to sit by Kaede.  
"Hopefully I will be back soon." Miroku said to the old women and the kitsune before turning and leaving the hut.  
  
Kagome and Sango were searching frantically all over the village asking anyone and everyone if they had seen him today. They soon met up with Miroku and decided to split up into different directions. Sango took the left side of the village, Miroku took the right side, and Kagome took the forest. Kagome looked all over the forest, and up into the trees, yelling his name. She was beginning to get tired from yelling and running around. She decided to slow down and walk the rest of the way. Suddenly out of nowhere she tripped.  
"Ow! That hurt, what did I hit?" She said to herself. Kagome looked back to see what she tripped on. It was someone's foot. Kagome screamed.  
  
Both Sango and Miroku heard her scream and ran to find her.  
"Kagome! What happened?" Miroku asked her panting from the loss of breath. Kagome just sat there pointing at the foot. Miroku stared at it as did Sango. Then the foot shifted slightly, and they all gasped. Miroku shifted some bushes so they could see the whole body. Sango and Kagome gasped loudly as the body was unveiled. Miroku just stared at it. Inuyasha lay there silently, he looked almost as if he were dead.  
"Inuyasha? Inuyasha!!" Miroku yelled at him, but he made no sound. Miroku Picked him up and carried him on his back and ran to Kaede's hut as fast as he could. Sango and Kagome close behind him.  
  
AN: Thanks to all of my reviewers I was finally able to complete this chapter! It took me such a long time cuz I had writer's block, my comp broke, and I had schoolwork too. God I hate school. Anyway I will have my next chapter up asap!!! Ttyl, BakaNeko22 Ps. Email me if you have any questions or concerns! ChibiHeero22@hotmail.com Pps. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4: The Cause of Damage

AN: Hey everyone! Here is the fourth chapter, I really hope you all like and please review it even if you don't! I love reviews good or bad! Once again I'd like to thank anyone who has reviewed my fic or even read it. Anyway here is my 4th chapter, I hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything . . .  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
"Inuyasha? Inuyasha!!" Miroku yelled at him, but he made no sound. Miroku Picked him up and carried him on his back and ran to Kaede's hut as fast as he could. Sango and Kagome close behind him.  
  
Kaede sat next to Shippo as she prepared their dinner. She tried as hard as humanly possible not to worry about Inuyasha, though she was failing miserably.  
  
'I hope that boy's all right.' Kaede thought to herself, he really was the only one she had left. Sure Kikyo was her sister but she had been corrupted with revenge and hate. Besides she's known Inuyasha since she was a little girl no more than 7.  
  
Shippo who was sitting next to Kaede was thinking more about Kagome than Inuyasha. 'Kagome would flip if something was really wrong with him' Shippo thought to himself. Shippo prayed to the Gods Inuyasha was all right, but his prayers were in vain.  
  
Miroku ran as fast as humanly possible, Inuyasha's unconscious body on his back. Kaede's hut was just within view, and prayed he would make it in time.  
  
Sango and Kagome ran as fast as they could to catch up to Miroku. Praying as they ran that their fallen comrade was all right.  
  
Kaede was startled as Miroku ran into her hut panting and placed Inuyasha's body down.  
  
"What happened to him child?" Kaede asked rushing to Inuyasha's side.  
  
"I'm not quite sure, k-Kagome found him lying in the forest." Miroku replied through pants.  
  
Kagome and Sango darted into the hut out of breath from running. Sango was first to regain her composure and walked over to Miroku and Kaede.  
  
"Is Inuyasha going to be all right?" Sango asked the old woman.  
  
"I'm not sure child, we will have to wait until I can figure out what's wrong with him." She replied gathering together some medicinal herbs and other supplies.  
  
Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and placed her hand on top of his pale forehead. "Oh god, Keade he's burning up!" she said in alarm.  
  
"Shippo would you and Miroku go and get some water from the stream?" Keade asked the fox cub. Miroku and Shippo nodded to each other and left the hut silently.  
  
Keade began to check Inuyasha for all the usual illnesses. "He does have a very high fever, and appears to be sick. It's not any normal illness I've seen." She said softly. "Kagome? Would you please remove his kimono top (I for get what it's really called) the poor child's probably too hot with it on."  
  
Kagome did as she was told and removed the red outer layer. Then very slowly removed his with inner layer. As she pull more of it apart the more of his muscular, now pale toned skin appeared.  
  
"Child do ye mind if I see those?" she said pointing to the hanyou's kimono top. Kagome handed them to her and watched as she inspected them. Keade notices a dark stain, deep red in color on the white layer of his kimono.  
  
Her eyes widened when she realized what it was. Blood.  
  
Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes to a blur of color. It took them awhile to adjust, and he wasn't sure where he was. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. 'They've found out.'  
  
Keade showed the other two the bloodstain. Kagome and Sango both gasped at the sight. They all sat down around the fire, discussing what might have happened to him.  
  
"He was most likely attacked, but by what I have no idea." Keade said thinking about all the beasts they had come across o far. None however that she could remember caused this type of injury.  
  
'Maybe it's a new demon, that attacked him?' She thought to herself.  
  
"I bet Naraku has something to do with it!" Kagome said angrily. "He probably tried to kill Inuyasha again by setting one of his demons on him." She suggested.  
  
The women continued to talk about their present situation, none realizing that Inuyasha began to stir.  
  
Inuyasha noticed that they had none seen him wake, and thought of the best way to escape. He tried to sit up; pain shot up his spine to the gash in his back where the poison had been injected. The pain was too much for him and he let out a slight howl.  
  
Kagome, Sango, and Keade turned towards the noise. They stared into a pair of golden yellow eyes, and those eyes stared back.  
  
"Inuyasha, Are you all right?" Kagome asked looking him over. He seemed to be in a lot of pain, judging by his facial expression.  
  
"Y-yeah, I'm fine just a little tired that's all." He replied, almost unsure himself of the answer. Sitting up he attempted to stand; however, it was only for a moment. Pain once again coursed though his body, and he fell. Kagome ran to him, and caught him right before he hit the floor.  
  
"INUYASHA!" She yelled holding onto him. He looked into her eyes his face was contorted in pain.  
  
His back faced Keade and Sango. They saw were the bloodstain had come from and the gash was still bleeding slightly. Keade stared at his wound analyzing it closely, and noticed the blood surrounding the opening was a deep reddish purple. There was only one thing that can cause blood to turn that color. Poison.  
  
Kagome helped Inuyasha back into the bed. Not a word was said between them, for there was for reason to speak. His secret had been found out and there was nothing left to do but wait for the inevitable. 


	5. Author Notice

I have given my fan fic Gomen to my friend,   
  
she will finish up the fic her way. I give her all rights to the fic.  
  
ttyl,  
  
BakaNeko22 


End file.
